Barcode readers are used in a variety of venues. The purpose of a barcode reader can vary greatly from venue to venue as well as within the venue. In retail environments, a venue may have multiple barcode readers at a single station or point-of-sale for performing various functions. For example, a venue may have a first barcode reader for scanning barcodes on products, a second barcode scanner for reading checks and other forms of payment, and a third barcode reader for identifying objects in a basket. Each barcode reader provides different functions that use different configurations, such as illumination, field-of-view, and reading capabilities. It should be understood that barcode readers are capable of reading machine-readable indicia other than barcodes, including two-dimensional codes, such as QR codes.
Moving a single barcode reader from one orientation to another is time and resource intensive as a user often has to manually modify each of the settings affected by the new orientation and related functionality. Time and personnel are valuable resources to meet demand. As a result, venues install multiple barcode readers with a purpose of each barcode reader stationary in its orientation (or be dedicated to being operated in a hand-held mode), thus removing the need to ever change settings and functionality. Even though the use of multiple barcode readers is less costly in time and personnel resources, the cost of obtaining and maintaining extra barcode readers is a burden on the venue.